Sweet as a Cloud
by IceHaze
Summary: Just a simple request.


**Author's Notes:**

I tried to keep the personalities similar to their original characters. I think the pairing is quite cute and it has become one of my newest faves.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, Naruto or any of the corresponding characters. If I did own them, Usagi wouldn't be twirling around a glorified baton, and Itachi would be given more screen time.

* * *

**Sweet as a Cloud**

* * *

"I'm tired. Let's take a break."

After having endured ten straight hours of training, Usagi collapsed onto the hard ground. She felt the thin blades of grass tickle her neck as the wind began to cause it to sway casually. Tiny speckles of dirt puffed into the air and Usagi winced as she inhaled some of the dirty powder by accident. Sighing from exhaustion, she turned over to lie on her right side. And without uttering another word, began to close her eyes in order to drift into a light sleep—the previous exercises having pushed her pass the limit. The sleep, however, was cordially cut short by the impact of a dozen scrolls bouncing onto her light body.

"What's wrong with your ears?! I told you I was too tired!"

"I assumed you meant you were _physically_ tired. Your mind wasn't subjected to any genjutsu and should, therefore, be in adequate condition. Begin studying these scrolls; they deal particularly with healing and regeneration. Healing comes naturally to you, anyway, so this training shouldn't take very long at all."

This was Itachi all right. In her mind he was more like a rule book than a person. Everything to him had a procedure to follow; everything had its limitations and expectations. There was nothing abstract about life. And she hated every bit of it.

"The writing on the scrolls is simple and the lessons are basic. Even a mere Genin should be able to understand them. You _can_ read kanji can't you?"

Usagi, who by now sat upright in order to push the scrolls off her, pouted and offered him her best glare. "Of course I can read kanji! I'm not an academy student you know!" Although Usagi could read some, she refused to admit that there was still some difficulty in reading ancient scrolls. In the end, hard physical training and ancient literature were not her forte. But she knew better than to go against Itachi's wishes. After all, he was kind enough to give her private training. Then again, that was thanks to the threat she made that if he didn't comply with her wishes, she would pester him until the day he died. Itachi ignored her advances until he found Usagi shouting from the top of his roof. He gave in and here they were now…teacher and student.

Itachi had been with Usagi for about a year now and in that one year, she had already advanced into Chuunin. Her speed and ninjutsu surpassed any shinobi in her generation. The only thing left now with which she really needed help was her Jounin exam. It was fast approaching and Usagi still didn't know what she had to do to prepare for it. When she tried asking Itachi, he merely stated that the exam varied by individual shinobi. As bold as she was, Usagi asked Itachi directly what his exam was.

He said nothing and ignored her all together_. _At first she was angry that he wouldn't share the information with her, but then realized his predicament. A Chuunin was not allowed to know the details of his or her examination, and if Itachi revealed the secret to her, it would hurt his career in Anbu…not to mention mutilate his reputation as a respectable shinobi.

"Can we at least stop by the town to get some sweets?" She began to point over to the small village near their training ground. After Itachi completed a solo mission, Usagi met up with him and they continued their private training in an area right outside the village. It wasn't the best place to train, but it was sufficient enough for such a simple task.

The town itself was not far off from Konohagakure. It was quaint and Usagi relished in all the spectacles that place had to offer. They had passed through it earlier, on the way to their destined training grounds, and she smiled in excitement. Whether it was laughing at a group of traveling circus folk, witnessing an exhilarating ninja battle, or simply visiting the various mask shops, there was no stopping her bursts of squealing. Itachi didn't respond to her excitement and brushed off any comments she made about the objects or people that were the source of her happy mood.

As they continued to walk through the streets, Usagi noticed a man with a shaved head. He was passing some object over to an eager little girl. Upon closer examination, she noticed the fluffy contents of the girl's object. Sure enough, it was what she expected: big, fluffy and blue cotton candy. Usagi's eyes lit up and she tugged on Itachi's uniform. He abruptly turned his attention to her and in the direction of her pointing finger. "Please Itachi-sensei! Can you get some cotton candy for me?"

Itachi stared at the man who by now waved at the girl and her parents. They had obviously begun to head off, having paid for their item. The girl began to chomp on the fluffy contents happily while holding onto her mother's hand. Whenever she took a bite, more and more contents of the cotton candy began to stick to her face. Soon, the entire border of her mouth was covered in blue smudges. Not caring how silly she looked, the girl continued to walk alongside her parents, smiling and holding her blue cloud. Itachi brushed off Usagi's hold on his hand and stared down into her eyes. "Let's go," was all he said and walked right by the cotton candy stand without stopping.

Despite feeling dejected and disappointed, she followed him obediently. Itachi walked onward, his face looking straight forward as they passed through the town and his shadow following him closely behind, head cast downward.

Usagi shook her head slightly and forced the sad memory from earlier that day to the back of her mind. She leaned back on her hands and bended them closer to her body in an attempt to push herself up. With one leg kicking beneath her, she stood up slowly and brushed off the dirt that adorned her black pants. Once satisfied that most of the dirt was wiped off her clothes, Usagi began to walk towards the edge of the cliff to survey the town from up above. "It won't take long, I promise! And after that, I'll work twice as hard to make up for the time I lost now! Besides, I'm too worn out to do anything else…"

Itachi closed his eyes and silently deliberated over her justification to put off the exercises. He too got up, only with less elaborate motions. Usagi glanced up to him in hope that he would grant her request.

"If you have enough energy to work twice as hard later, then you have enough energy to work just on par now. As I stated earlier, the scrolls possess basic ninjutsu that heal and rejuvenate the body. Practice these basics and heal the wounds you received from your previous exercises. Once you've mastered that….continue on with your regular training." And without any further explanation, Itachi walked away from their training grounds.

Usagi was so hopeful in the beginning. She was sure that once she finished studying her scrolls, he would let her go down into the town and enjoy herself more. That was expecting too much of Itachi, however. He was strict with training. She knew. There was no way that he would waste time with frivolous activities, things, he deemed, had nothing to do with training. It was Itachi's way of doing things…and anything else was a waste of time as far as he was concerned. And so she did the only thing she knew to do in those kinds of situations. She obeyed him. "Yes, Itachi-sensei."

Itachi gave no indication of listening as he continued to walk away from her. And she picked up the scrolls in an attempt to try and learn its rejuvenation techniques as quickly as possible.

* * *

Almost one hour later Usagi returned back to doing her normal exercises. Itachi was right in assuming that she would learn from the contents of the scrolls in almost no time. They were very basic and the writing was easy to follow. In her first try, she managed to patch up a small bruise. It slowly began to disappear. With another try, a few cuts began to close up and with it, any blood leaking from them. But this quick healing was not a surprise. After all, healing came naturally to her…just as her sensei had said. And as promised, she immediately began the same routine from earlier upon mastery of the scrolls' contents.

It wasn't until she noticed a shadow forming alongside her own that she stopped her mid-air kick and turned around slowly. "Itachi-sensei…I finished mastering the ninjutsu from the scrolls you gave me. So after that, I…"

But Usagi stopped speaking midway through her sentence. For right before her eyes was her sensei….carrying two long, thin cones with giant fluffs of blue cotton candy in each hand.

She didn't move. She didn't speak. What could she do or say at a moment like this? So, instead, she continued to stare at her object of desire as if it were so foreign to her.

"Well…?"

Her trance was broken and she looked up into his face with bewilderment.

"Isn't this what you kept pestering me about? If you don't take it now, I'll just throw it awa—"

"Thank you…"

Itachi stopped speaking and stared into Usagi's teary eyes.

"Thank you…so much"

He said nothing and the two sat quietly by the edge of the cliff, overlooking the town as the sun began to sink into the horizon even more.

Usagi took the first bite of her cotton candy and reveled in its sweet taste. She laughed giddily and looked over at Itachi who had all ready taken two bites from his.

And with that, the pair continued to eat in silence.

**End**

* * *

Well that's the end of that.

This was intended to be a one-shot but I might actually create a multi-chapter story of the two…haven't decided yet.

R&R

Don't Katon me! The flames will be used in conjunction with Ameterasu to roast the Sasuke-kabobs.

--Ice Haze--


End file.
